


For Your Pleasure

by KinkAbounds25



Series: Kinky DA:I [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gags, Rope Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkAbounds25/pseuds/KinkAbounds25
Summary: Turns out Cullen has some kinky fetishes. Tara is more than willing to oblige.





	For Your Pleasure

Tara made sure it would be a short mission. She couldn’t leave the commander tied to her bed, blindfolded and gagged, for _too_ long. He would come before she even returned and that would be no fun at all. Nothing to satisfy her own need that kept her clit pulsing since she left him. It was made worse with her currently riding a horse. With every gallop, her clit rubbed against the leather of her trousers and complained even more. Not to mention how wet it was in the nether regions that was a bit too uncomfortable in the heat of summer.

Her hand prickled and pulsed painfully as the mark sealed another rift above her, her party putting down their weapons with a sigh of relief and exhaustion. 

“I swear the bastards get even more enormous and powerful with every rift we close.” Dorian groaned, placing a hand on his arm that had what looked to be a deep and painful scratch from a shade.

“I think we have had enough of them for one day. Let’s head back to Skyhold.” Tara says as she climbs back onto her horse. Cassandra, Dorian, and Solas follow without complaint and get on top of their own horses. It would take just an hour to get back to Skyhold and she had to make it there quick. The need to take Cullen was getting too much and she needed to not show it. If Dorian noticed he would just tease her and, to her great embarrassment; give her some pointers on how to submit Cullen to her will. He had apparently gotten the huge Quinari to do just that for him. Of all people he had to be the one to walk in on them when they were having a particularly heavy bondage session one time. She kept her horse the first in line, keeping her back to Dorian. To make it even easier for her he was too busy wrapping a piece of a cloth around his wound for him to really notice much of anything.

\---

Tara made sure the key made a loud click as she unlocked the door to her chambers. She made her way slowly up the stairs, the sound of muffled moans getting louder with each step. It sent a shiver of pleasure through her whole body. 

Cullen is still in the position she left him in, his arms stretched above him and his legs spread apart. His eyes and mouth covered with strips of leather. To her relief his cock was still erect and swollen. She had tied a leather strap around it just in case but it was still a possibility she would come back to a very limp commander in more ways than one.

“I hope I wasn’t gone for too long.” She said with the sultry tone she knew he loved.

He could only groan in reply, straining against the rope that pinned him in place. Tara made sure to slowly remove her clothes, letting her armor fall to the floor with a thud. The rest of her clothes came off with a rustle. He kept straining, his whole body quivering with lust. 

“I love having you like this, at my mercy.” She says softly, climbing on top of him so her clit was rubbing against the tip of his cock. The deep moan that came from him was so wonderful that she shivered once again.

“Would you like me to take the gag out now?”She said and he nodded enthusiastically. She leaned forward, untying the strap and pulling out the cloth that was stuffed in his mouth.

“Makers breath you feel amazing.” His voice was filled with the torture she had made him endure for more than an hour and she revelled in it. She let herself slide against him once again and it send a sharp tingling of pleasure all throughout her body, making her back arch involuntarily. She took Cullen’s cock in her hand and pumped up and down, with vigor, careful not to undo the strap. Tara had to use her body weight to pin him down as he writhed helplessly. 

“Please take that wretched thing off. I need to feel you.” Cullen pleaded. 

“Only if you promise not to come.” She said and he nodded again. She undid the strap and it look like it took all of his will for the pressure not to release all over her before they could even fuck properly. 

“Take off the blindfold please. I need to see your beautiful body.” His begging was like a melody it almost send her off the edge. It made her feel powerful, desirable even. She would never admit this to Cullen or really anyone for that matter, but her self esteem has always been lacking. Cullen was the only one who made her feel beautiful. She could almost hear Cassandra doing her disgusted noise and say “You don’t need a man to know you are beautiful” even though she is a romantic through and through.

“No I want you to just have to imagine what I am going to do with you. If you come before I can I might just stuff that gag back into your mouth.” He made a grunt of disapproval but said no more. Still straddling his hips she moved slowly forward, making a trail of kisses on his muscled chest and all the way up to his neck. She took her time, kissing and sucking at the tendler flesh right above where his pulse beat. His breath hitched and she kissed the edge of his chiseled jaw. The prickle of his closely shaved beard tickled but she didn’t mind. Neither did she mind how his breath started to pick up the pace and how he could not stifle a low moan from coming out of his throat. He strained again at his bonds and it aroused her even further. He could go nowhere no matter how hard he tried. She always made sure that the ropes were nice and tight. She made a low chuckle and brought her lips to his. He immediately captured her mouth, hungrily pressing their lips together as his tongue roved inside her. She kissed back with as much vigor, letting her tongue rub against his as they both moaned in pleasure.

“Please” He gasped out once they broke apart. His chest heaved up and down quickly and she could feel his heart thump wildly under her hand.

“Alright I’ll play nice.”

She took a hold of his swollen cock and he sunk inside so easily. The feeling of it made her moan. Cullen already started to buck his hips and it only increased when he was all the way inside. He thrust hard and fast, every pound hitting her sweet spot. She couldn’t stifle a scream as her body was overcome by equal parts pain and pure ecstasy. She screamed his name over and over like a chant as he thrust faster and faster. He shouted her name with as much vigor as he pounded and pounded into her, feeling her warmth squeeze around him. When she thought she was going to go over the edge she felt him stiffen and the groan he let out as he came was so wonderful. She felt the warm fluid of his seed being pumped inside her until he was completely spent. They both collapsed, breathless and completely boneless with exhaustion. After a few moments she pulled herself upright enough to undo his bindings and take off his blindfold. His amber eyes were like molten caramel in the weak sunlight as he stared at her with so much adoration and lust.

“Maker do I love you.” He breathed as he wrapped his arms around her body, chasing away the chill that was starting to caress her naked body.

“As I love you my commander.” She purred as she curled up tighter against his chest, taking in his natural smell that she never ceased to find appealing. 

“Can I be the one to tie you up tomorrow?” He asked and she didn’t have to look at him to know there was definitely a mischievous grin on his face.

“We shall see. It’s just so fun tormenting you.” She looked up at him with a wicked grin of her own and he just rolled his eyes. Tara giggled and slid herself off of him to land unsteadily on her feet.

“Join me in the bath?” 

“Always” Cullen followed after her retreating form, giving her bare ass a good smack for good measure.


End file.
